Herida escondida
by Hikari.Corpse
Summary: Mucha gente se aburre de la insistencia que tiene al enamorar a alguien, pero siempre habrá alguien para compartir, amar y enamorarte, esta vez… de verdad.


**Este es mi primer Fic será de varias parejas en general: (Pareja central) Silver/Sapphire, Yellow/Red, Green/Blue (Quizá), Diamond/Platinum, Ruby/Marge, Pearl/Brega o Mayline son las parejas que me gustan.**

**Advertencia: Esta es una pareja exclusiva de mí, Silver x Sapphire haré un par de partes, si no te gusta; Te invito a aventarte al barranco más cercano.**

**Herida escondida**

Era una tarde muy hermosa de primavera en Kanto, un chico de ropa roja, gorra negra y amarilla, tarareando una canción alegremente, se dirija a Pueblo Paleta/Pallet Town a pie.

Cuando llego a Ciudad Verde/Vidrian City, algo llamo su atención; una chica de cabello azulado, ojos azulados sombreado cristal, una blusa color rojo acompañado con un overol azul, y un gorro color blanco con una cinta a su alrededor, que resaltaba unas coletas al final de su cabeza por la parte de atrás de esta. Ella miraba una lista en frente de la Tienda Pokemon y suspirada con resignación.

El chico con el nombre de Gold, se acercó sigilosamente a la chica sin que se percatara de su presencia, se acercó por detrás, estiro los brazos alrededor de su cintura, y posando su cabeza en el hombro de esta, y con una voz dulce y seductora a la vez le susurró al oído:

-. ¿Por qué esa carita mi pequeña Crys? Pero no te preocupes tu amado Gold te animara.- Y seguido de eso beso tiernamente su mejilla.

Esto hizo que la chica de cabellos azulados, se sonrojara de forma descontrolada y no pudiera analizar ni comprender la situación, lo que por consecuencia le golpeara ataque de Gancho Alto como su fiel amigo Chanpeon/Hitmonchan en la mejilla de Gold y este se cayera de espalda y tropezara.

La chica al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, zamarreo repitiendo muchas el nombre GOLD, GOLD!

Cuando este recupero la conciencia, se levantó y con voz molesta y gritona exclamo:

-. ¡PORQUE ME GOLPEAS! Carajo Crys. - Mientras se sobaba la mejilla, con molestia.

La chica sin saber qué hacer y cuando se dio cuenta de la situación, le replicó:

-. T- t-tú me orillaste hacerlo Gold!- Aun con su cara roja intentando ocultarla.

Gold levantándose y dirigiéndose a la chica peli azul con su característica sonrisa pícara, acercándose al rostro de la chica, y haciendo que esta se sonrojara y se quedara paralizada del asombro y no pudiera hablar.

Este chico cambiando su cara a infantil e inocente y le quitara la lista de compras esto molesto a la chica lo que hizo que en plena Ciudad Verde/Vidrian, estuviese pasando una discusión de pareja muy, pero Muy molesta para la gente a su alrededor.

Mientras la chica de cabellos azulados, luchaba contra la espalda que Gold que usaba de escudo, nada más para molestarla, esta se percató de que otro chico, de cabellos rojizos, ojos plata metálicos, y ropas negras con bordajes rojos, llamara su atención y en ese momento la carta perdiera todo valor para ella.

Esta chica se separó de Gold y corrió hacia el chico que se hacía llamar Silver, con voz dulce esta le dijo:

-. ¡Silver!- este se dio vuelta para mirarla y con voz tranquila y serena le dijo:

-. Hola Crys, Cuánto tiempo- la chica le respondió sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro respondió:

-. Hola Silver, Mucho tiempo, ¿cómo te ha ido?

Gold empezó a sentir como empezaba a sobrar en la situación, y pasar a segundo plano era lo último que Gold, en ese momento tenía planeado ser.

Este se acercó con aire de grandeza y pregunto.

-. Oye Silver, que haces por aquí mi pequeño amigo. - Gold tenía la intención de que con su mirada se diera cuenta de que el NO era necesario ahí en ese momento.

Silver, con una sonrisa no muy propia de él dijo:

-. Oh, lamento estar aquí en un momento muy ÍNTIMO entre los 2, si quieren que me vaya está bien.

-. ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!- grito la pareja.

-. ¿Cómo qué no?, si los vi muy abrazados, Gold amigo sé que tienes este tipo de confianza con estas cosas, no está bien hacerlas aquí

La seguridad de Silver en su voz, hacía que Gold perdiera la compostura poco a poco, y su mirada no mejoraba las cosas, era una sonrisa que le provocaría intimidación e incomodidad al mismísimo Arceus.

Silver cambiando su cara a seria, se alejó y dijo sin voltear:

-. Bien, me largo. Crys, tu novio es muy molesto.

Crys y Gold al reacción ante los comentarios de Silver, enrojecieron haciendo que carcajadas a su alrededor, estos sin saber Gold empezó a dar explicaciones al mundo muy poco convincentes, Crys en cambio se ocultaba bajo de su gorro, y por vergüenza se empezaran a asomar unas lágrimas.

-. Crys, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Gold intentando calmarla de todas las formas posibles.

Esta respondió.

-. I - I ¡IDIOTA!- Rezumbo en los oídos de Gold.

Haciendo que las carcajadas se oyeran más fuertes, Silver en cambio mientras se alejaba del tumulto causado por él, no le causaba gracia, si no envidia…

Se tenían en uno para el otro, lo negaban pero eran el uno para el otro.

Silver se sentía melancólico al caminar a las afueras de ciudad Verde/Vidrian por la Ruta 1, el solo pensar en aquella chica que le hacía sentir tan mal, el solo pensar en esos ojos azules, cabello ondulado color café, con el nombre que lo hacía suspirar y la que le tenía una herida escondida en el corazón:

Blue... -Susurro.

-. ¡Por favor! -Rogo

-. No

-. ¡Por favooooor!

-. ¡No red, no puedes comerte el pastel de Yellow hasta llegar al picnic!

-. Una probadita. - Suplico

-. Entiende de una vez; ¡NO! - Grito el chico de cabellos cafés y parados, a su amigo de cabello negro carbón y ojos rojos.

-. Que aguafiestas eres Green.- Le dijo con voz infantil a la vez resignada.

-. Red, no quiero que te comas el pastel de Yellow de nuevo, esa vez me culpaste a mí por eso.- Lo miro con desprecio.

-. ¡Paso una vez!- El chico de ojos verdes, suspiro con resignación y siguió leyendo un libro.

Pasando el rato el ambiente se tornó frio y silencioso, Red se detenía de cuando en vez a jugar con Rattatas y Pidgeys de la zona, mientras Green caminaba con tranquilidad con sus gafas leyendo un libro con una mano y su bolsillo en la otra.

-. Green…- le dijo su amigo sin respuesta

-. ¡Green!...- aun sin respuesta

-. ¡GREEN!- Al oído de su amigo.

-. QUE, AHHHH. No logro terminar la frase ya que, se había tropezado con un montículo

-. Cuidado un montículo. Le dijo mientras acariciaba un Rattata en sus manos.

Green se levantó se limpió los pantalones, recogió sus gafas y se quedó parado con los ojos cerrados.

-. Red. - Dijo calmadamente.

-. ¡ES EL COLMO!

Ambos comenzaron a pelear, casi a unos golpes seguirían, hasta que se escuchó una caída con un aterrizaje perfecto, y un levantamiento serio y genial a la vez.

Red dejo la pelea con Green colgado y aun molesto, se dirigió a saludar a su compañero Dex Holder este dijo:

-. Silver que bien que estas aquí, pensé que no irías.- Dijo el de ojos rojizos al de ojos plateados y metálicos.

-. Red-senpai, Blue-neesan me convenció de ir.- Confeso Silver

Green se acercaba a donde se había iniciado la conversación.

-. Es un gusto verlo Red-senpai.

Al ver que el chico de ojos verde se dirigía con una mano agitada en señal de saludo. La cara de Silver cambio de gusto a incomodidad y molestia con un poco de odio en esa mirada

-. Green-senpai….

Red pudo sentir como el ambiente entre los 2 empezaba a ser incómodo y pesado para él y se le ocurrido una idea;

-. Q- que les parece si vamos juntos a Pueblo Paleta/Pallet.

Combinada con una agria sonrisa.

(_Fue lo mejor que pudiste decir, idiota)- _ Pensó el chico de ojos rojos

Ninguno de los 2 dijo una palabra, Red sabía que perfectamente el momento incomodo por el que pasaba, era por nada más ni nada menos que, la chica más linda de todo pueblo Paleta/Pallet.

Blue….

-. Bien no tengo ningún problema en acompañarlos en lo que queda de viaje.

Red con una cara de sorpresa no sabía cómo reaccionar y Green como indiferente al tono de voz de su saludo y respuesta a la propuesta de Red, respondió:

-. Bien, si nos puedes seguir el paso, estará bien.

Esto hizo que Red no pudiera aguantar y siguiera caminando para poder tener al final un viaje por un camino más tranquilo, pero fue todo lo contrario, durante el camino los dos iban al lado de Red, uno a cada lado de él, lo que por consecuencia se sintiera intimidado por las energías emanadas de ellos; obscuras y tenebrosas.

Cuando vio una salvación, unas chicas que preparaban unas cosas antes de que todo el mundo llegara, una con una hermosa cabellera dorada, y otra con un cabello ondulado y café, saludaban con sus manos agitándolas, Red en ese día no podía sentirse más feliz de ver un ser humano no frio, arrogante y con auras obscuras y tenebrosas.

Blue, se le lleno la cara de brillitos y babas en su rostro y corrió donde estaba Red.

Red se percató de esto e intento defenderse de lo que posiblemente para no caer y lastimare en el suelo.

Pero el pastel que llevaba en sus manos se le fue arrebatado.

-. ¡El pastel! Se ve delicioso como siempre Yellow. - Observando a su amiga algo tímida pero a la vez alagado por el comentario de Blue.

-. Mu – muchas gracias, Blue realmente me alagas diciendo eso.- Dijo esto la rubia con su característico tono de voz.

-. Tan dulce que es Yellow.- Tomando su cabeza y abrazándola muy fuertemente. Haciendo que esta se sonrojara un poco.

La chica de ojos azules se volteó para ver a los acompañantes de su vecino, y esta sin dudar se lanzó hacia él.

El chico de ojos verdes, ya se preparó para lo peor sentir su peso aventándolo contra el suelo era sinceramente muy molesto para él.

-. ¡Silvito, te eche de menos!

Seguido de esto beso su mejilla, haciendo que Silver se sonrojara y solo diera una tímida sonrisa ante ella.

En cambio a Green sintió un fuego en su interior, no sabía que era, pero cuando llego a la conclusión la negó, no podía sentir tales emociones por Blue, era imperdonable sentir celos para él.

-. ¡Que rico pastel! ¡Quiero comerlo ya!- Exclamo el chico de cabello negro, sacando su tenedor y a punto de posarlo en el pastel de fresa de Yellow, pero fue interrumpido por otro tenedor, uno que el poseedor tenía 2 ojos azules.

-. No te lo comerás de nuevo. -Con una voz fría dijo Blue.

-. ¡Quien dijo que me lo comería todo yo solo! - Exclamo el chico de ropas rojas.

-. Espere toda una tarde por este pastel, y tú así como así ¡NO ME LO VA ARREBATAR!- Gruño la chica de cabello café.

-. Ya lo veremos…. Dijo el chico de ropas rojas.

En ese momento, dos siluetas entraron en escena, dos siluetas que para Silver eran más que familiares.

-. Senpai, que ocurre se escucharon gritos desde Ciudad... – El chico se detuvo solo para observar el pastel de fresa más delicioso que en su vida probo, estaba siendo amenazado por 2 personas mayores que él.

-. ¡NO DEJARE QUE SE COMAN ESE MANJAR DE LOS DIOSES! - exclamo el chico poniendo otro tenedor a la pelea.

-. Discúlpeme Senpai tenía que comprar unas cosas que faltan para el picnic.- se disculpó Crystal.

-. No te preocupes, en verdad aun no llegan todos.- Dijo con voz dulce Yellow.

En otra situación estaba por empezar una batalla titánica, por el pastel más delicioso que en su vida probaron esos tres poseedores de tenedores.

A lo lejos se pudo escuchar un grito de Pokemon desconocido en Kanto, no era nada más ni nada menos que:

El trio de Hoenn.

-. Excelente, Chico princesa, Dama de la Selva y Chico cabeza de Croissant llegaron.- Dijo con sarcasmo el chico deJohto.

Los chicos de Hoenn, descendieron de un Tropius con el nombre de Pilo por Sapphire, un asqueado Ruby y un mareado Emerald.

-. No pudiste lavar a esta cosa.- Dijo Ruby con sus dos dedos apretando su nariz para evitar inhalar el olor del Pokemon.

-. ¡Esta cosa tiene Nombre, y es Pilo!- reclamo Sapphire.

-. Como sea, necesito tomar agua ¡YA!- Exigió Emerald.

Luego de que los chicos de Hoenn algo cansados y asqueados por el viaje, saludaran a todos y que Ruby se sentara al lado de Yellow, Emerald le mostrara como iba la Pokedex de Hoenn a Crystal, Sapphire se percató de que tres de sus Senpai discutían por algo, se acercó a ver y vio el pastel más delicioso que por su paladar jamás había pasado y dudaría en pasar otra vez.

-. ¡Aléjense de ese pastel! ¡YA!- exigió la chica de Hoenn

-. ¡No sin pelear por el!- La batalla titánica se sumó un tenedor más y nada más para empezar la competencia de la nada se dijo:

-. Blue una tregua temporal-. Dijo el chico de ojos rojos.

-. ¡Echo!- La chica con el chico sacaron sus Pokeballs a Saur y a Blasty de sus pokeballs

Los chicos menores, estaban en un problema; ninguno se agradaba de ninguna manera existente al otro.

La chica estaba mirando con que otro elemento de compañero podría ser, y lo vio:

-. ¡Silver! Ven vamos a dar una batalla, ¿Te parece?- dijo la chica de ojos zafiro.

-. ¡Qué dices!, Silver es mi secuas y mejor amigo así que él será de mi equipo, mocosa.- Le dijo de manera burlesca a la menor.

-. Déjense de parlotear…- se pudo escuchar un murmullo de parte de los mayores.

Seguido de esto los Pokemon de nombre Saur y Blasty se preparaban para dar el ataque definitivo Planta Feroz e Hidrobomba, hacia ellos.

Sapphire y Gold se quedaron helados ante la situación, Silver fue el único que reacciono; Lanzo a su amigo a la derecha y se lanzó para evitar el ataque a la izquierda, donde arrastro a Sapphire con él al suelo.

Cuando el ataque se desvió por una protección de algún Pokemon, todo se volvió más claro los chicos, parecían más interesados en ver que Pokemon había desviado tal ataque.

Al volver con nuestros protagonistas se pudo ver como uno de ellos estaba encima del otro.

-. Sapphire, ¿Estas bien?- dijo el chico de ojos plateados.

-. No, ningún problema, Gracias por salvarme el pellejo Silver.- Dijo la chica con un tono cansado pero tímido a la vez.

Mientras Silver ayudaba a Sapphire a levantarse, se percataron de una protección que paro ambos ataques. Un pokemon que jamás se vio en Kanto se y se desconocía de todas las maneras posibles la existencia de ese pokemon en Kanto.

Era nada más ni nada menos que, un Lopunny que detrás de ella venia en un Rapidash, una chica que parecía una princesa con un par de caballeros, uno de cabello rubio con el nombre Pearl, y un chico de boina de nombre Diamond.

-. Esos son al parecer nuestros senpais, señorita.- dijo el chico de boina, con algo de desánimo.

-. ¿Te sientes bien, Dia?- pregunto Pearl

Dia, con una falsa sonrisa asintió con la cabeza.

Algo llamo la atención de Gold, era la chica que parecía una verdadera princesa, dejando a un lado la batalla titánica y se dirigió a la chica arriba del Rapidash, y con un tierno beso en la mano, el saludo:

-. Señorita, déjeme decirle que hoy se ve radiante en la luz del sol, ¿Me permitiría ayudarle a bajar de este hermoso Pokemon?- Platinum, alagada, recibe la mano de Gold, Dia y Pearl en cambio, se encontraban hirviendo de pies a cabeza. Al menos Pearl pero Diamond tenía una cara no muy propia de él. Era una cara entristecida, y deprimente, Pearl no pudo evitar preocuparse, Dia siempre fue una persona fuerte, amigable y sonriente.

-. Me alaga, usted debe ser el famoso nieto del profesor Oak ¿no?

Green no pudo evitar levantar la mirada de su libro al escuchar su nombre

Green sin poder creer levanto la mirada, y vio algo muy inoportuno y asombro. Abrió los ojos de par en par, viendo a la legítima heredera de la fortuna Berlitz, ser alagada por Gold el más podría decirse ''aprovechado'' de todos los Pokedex Holders.

Green al darse cuenta de la situación se levantó, piso a cual Caterpie se le cruzaba y sin más demora agarro a Gold de su cabello y lo arrastro de ahí con la batalla titánica por el pastel, pero Gold no podía quitar la mirada de encima de Green, como era un desquiciado, Agrandado, chismoso y malpensado, Gold pensó que, Green senpai se cautivó por aquella chica.

-. Disculpe el comportamiento de este chico y su descaro, soy el verdadero nieto del profesor Oak. Se disculpó por el comportamiento de Gold ante la chica.

-. No tiene importancia.- Sonrió la chica al extenderle la mano.- Es un gusto señorita Bertliz.

Se podía sentir que el aura oscura de Diamond, al menos Pearl la pudo notar.

-. Dia, ¿Te sientes bien?- no hubo respuesta alguna.

Pearl pudo escuchar un ''Déjeme presentarles a mis'', de inmediato Pearl tomo su lugar, firme y decidido pero sin dejarse de preocupar por su amigo.

.- Diamond y Pearl, son mis asistentes, caballero Oak.- presentando a cada uno con una mano.

Green, algo desconfiado con los protectores de la señorita, tuvo el descaro de preguntar:

.- ¿Puedo ver sus pokemon más poderosos?- pregunto algo desconfiado.

Pearl sin entender ni comprender saco a Tauros que poseía y lo mostro frente a Green, Dia aun con su aura:

.- Con su permiso, señor Oak.- Se pudo ver a Diamond contando pasos, se pudo alcanzar a oír 50 pasos.

Luego Diamond, saco a su pokemon más poderoso (ya imaginaran cual).

.- Giga sal…- se vio a un pokemon descomunal, uno que se pudo alcanzar a ver hasta ciudad celeste, con su entrenador deprimido.

Dia, lo regreso a su Pokeball, y dio un suspiro.

Green con sus demás compañeros con el mentón tocando el suelo de la sorpresa.

Platinum sin poder comprender la reacción de su senpai Oak pregunto:

.- ¿Podemos seguir hablando con nuestros más compañeros señor Oak?- Green aun un tanto sorprendido asintió.

Toda la tarde paso normal, una que otra batalla pokemon, temas sobre la pokedex en respectivas regiones, concursos de Sinnoh , entre otros temas, a excepción de una persona participaba, una figura solitaria, que apoyado en un árbol con vista a lo que quedo con Isla Canela, de vez en cuando se giraba miraba a la chica que tenía su corazón en las manos.

Una chica de ellos se percató de eso, algo cansada de la actitud de un chico que llevaba su corazón, se alejó del chico que sus sentimientos llevaba y se acercó al chico solitario, sentándose bruscamente junto a él.

.- ¿Que te ocurre Silver?- la chica pregunto con curiosidad, este se volteó y respondió:

.- Nada Sapphire, no lo entenderías.

La chica se acercó más a él y juntando sus piernas contra su pecho, dijo:

.- ¿Como que nada? Te has pasado toda la tarde, viendo Isla Canela y a…- la chica se detuvo.

.- Ya veo, ese es el problema ¿no?

.- Si.- dijo Silver.- Estamos iguales.- se entristeció Sapphire.

.- No, a diferencia de tu situación, el solo la finge. Yo le doy cada indirecta a Blue, para que se dé cuenta de lo que siento, a veces me aburro de esto y me dan ganas de mandar todo a la mierda y poder vivir tranquilo.

_Silver en su cabeza estaba, ¿por qué le cuentas esto a Sapphire?, ella no está en el problema, esto es tuyo y de nadie más._

.- Si tienes razón tu situación no es como la mía, pero al igual que tú, yo también me aburro de decirle en cara que miente, a veces me aburro de Ruby porque, me manda al diablo cada vez que puede.- Sapphire, metio su cabeza entre las piernas, quería llorar ¿por qué?

.- Cálmate, no temas en llorar- Sapphire lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos.- También explotas en términos sentimentales, yo me he aburrido pero he explotado en rabia…

.- ¿Porque?

.- Silver suspiro.- Porque… pese a todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos, ¡a ella le gusta ese idiota!

.- ¿Green senpai?- Silver asiento con la cabeza, sin poder evitar entristecerse.

Sapphire lo tomo del brazo y lo miro:

.- No te preocupes veras que encontraras la manera de decirle, ¡Yo lo sé!- de un modo u otro la sonrisa de Sapphire le inspiraba confianza, y de un modo u otro quería seguir disfrutando esa sonrisa. Se aferró al brazo de Sapphire y con una sonrisa, dijo:

.- No somos tan distintos, después de todo.

.- Tienes razón.

Ellos podían escuchar como una voz los llamaba para comer pastel que, sorprendentemente sobrevivió a esas bestias de Dex Holders.

Todo el almuerzo estuvieron juntos, hasta que algo pudo llamar su atención, era Blue intentando darle a Green un pastel en la boca. Silver sintió que le ardían las entrañas, y ver estar a solo a unos centímetros de ellos.

Sapphire, al ver esto no quería que Silver se sintiera asi, pero de cualquier modo; si su relación no funcionaba, quería que la de Silver sí.

La chica tomo a Silver del brazo y beso su mejilla y le dio pastel en la boca muy tiernamente.

Ruby no se percató de esto, hablaba con Marge sobre un concurso en Sinnoh y no se lo quería perder, o al menos no quería que ella faltara.

Batallas, conversaciones, evolución pokemon todo esa tarde le hacía sentir bien y a gusto con ella.

Y llego la tarde, todo era tranquilo y somnoliento a su alrededor, haciendo que casi todos los Pokedex holder de cada generación, cayeran dormidos.

Los de la primera Generación, dormían plácidamente, Red dormía en forma paralela a la de Green y Blue durmiendo de manera extraña al igual que Red durmiera cómoda, Yellow dormía en posición Fetal y Green a su lado de cabeza arriba con manos en su estómago.

Los de los la segunda generación, dormían plácidamente también. Gold dormía completamente desordenado, con los brazos abiertos, las piernas también con la boca abierta.

Crys dormía de forma paralela a Gold, con las manos a los lados y de frente al cielo.

Ruby dormía en la sabana de picnic con Platinum, Emerald dormía bajo un árbol.

Mientras que nuestra pareja se tenía de frente con una mano tomada y en posición fetal de cara a cara, nada parecía molestarles. Solo un par de amigos se alejaron, y a un punto donde sus conversaciones no fueran escuchadas, Pearl se sentó en el pasto y dijo:

.- ¿Que ocurre Dia? Te ves deprimido y sin ánimos.

.- Es Platinum, Pearl. -Respondió cabizbajo

.- ¿Qué ocurre con ella?- pregunto el rubio.- ¿Seré muy poca cosa para gustarle…?- respondió.

.- No digas eso Dia, no eres poca cosa para la señorita.- dijo el rubio tomándolo del hombro.

.- Pero, mira a nuestros senpais, son mejores, más listos y más Guapos que yo, sería mejor olvidarme de la señorita…

.- ¡¿Que dices?! No, eso no es verdad, te contare un secreto. Se acercó a su amigo y le susurro en la oreja.

-. La señorita, es muy inocente para fijarse en un chico todavía. Le susurro el chico.

-. ¿A dónde quieres llegar Pearl? – le dijo su amigo confundido.

-. Dia, aun tienes oportunidad de conquistarla, mientras conoce el mundo real.- respondió el chico de cabellos dorados.

Diamond le sonrió, y este satisfecho se dio vuelta y pecho al suelo contra el césped.

Algo llamo la atención del chico de cabello rubio, una flor color rosa, esa flor le recordaba a…

-. ¿Que ves Pearl?- su amigo le quito la flor mirándola por un segundo, ignorando el rubor de su amigo, y Dia al abrir sus ojos de par en par miro sonriente a su amigo.

-. Pearl, No me digas que…- ¡No Es Verdad!, Mayline/Brega ¡NO ME GUSTA!

-. Pearl solo quería decirte ''que te gustan las flores'', pero, ¡Jamás me imagine que te gustara Mayline!

El chico sin poder esconder su rubor, solo se echó al piso y grito:

-. ¡No es verdad!

Se había hecho tarde, el crepúsculo rosado y amarillo acariciaba las montañas blancas por la nieve caída hace pocos días, debían irse los demás Holders que no eran de Kanto, esto puso muy tristes a varios Holders era una de esas veces que ocurría cad meses de pasar, pero de cualquier forma, Sapphire, ese día lo había pasado muy bien junto a Silver.

Ruby se había quedado dormido, pero no despertaba:

-. Ni modo princesa, así será más fácil llegar sin que me reclames nada.- Subiéndolo a su Pilo.

Esta se dirigió hacia Silver mientras todos ya se habían ido solo quedaban los Holders de Hoenn, y uno de Jotho.

Emerald se quedó viendo lo que pasaba mientras Ruby dormía a su lado.

Sapphire, no dijo palabra alguna y se lanzó a abrazar a Silver, Emerald contuvo su sorpresa y fingió estar dormido para no escuchar ni ver más ''cursilerías'' como él decía.

Sapphire se separó de Silver y con una sonrisa muy infantil dijo:

-. Para la otra vayamos solo nosotros 2 ¿sí?- Silver asintió con la cabeza.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro al atardecer, ninguno pudo evitar sonrojarse con la mirada de otro, y desviaron sus miradas por unos segundos, luego las volvieron a juntar, Silver vio a esa chica, a esa chica que le causo tanto dolor y angustia, la misma chica de pelo café, ojos azules, y sonrisa muy in… no, esa no era la palabra, era Hermosa esa era la palabra, sin más decir Sapphire se acercó a Silver se paró en puntas y lo beso en los labios.

Silver se quedó sin palabras ante la acción de su amiga, no pudo decir nada, sino que solo sonrojarse ante ella, ella le tomo la mejilla, y lo beso nuevamente, pero en vez del último este le correspondió y fue un tierno pero a la vez apasionado beso.

Se separaron por el aire carente en sus pulmones, y sin más que decir esta se fue corriendo hasta Pilo, se volteó miro al que ahora tenía sus emociones, le sonrió, pero no una característica sonrisa de Sapphire sino una hermosa y madura.

Silver se la quedó mirando sonriente, y se despidió con una mano, sin decir una palabra, en su mente ya no estaba la chica de su infancia, sino que una chica muy parecida

Sin más que dar Pilo voló en dirección a Hoenn, Emerald se acercó y dijo:

-. Ya no harás cosas raras con Ruby en frente de mi ¿verdad?- Sapphire sonrió.

-. No, pero lo veras haciendo ese tipo de cosas con otra chica.- respondió sonriente.

-. ¡AHH!- echándose en Pilo. – Dame un respiro quieres.

Sapphire no aguanto la carcajada y miro el horizonte, sin dejar de pensar en su amado de ojos plateados.

Ambos se cansaron de esperar, de buscar siempre el amor que nunca fue correspondido, y por consecuencia, buscaron un amor en especial uno que fuera directo y comprensible para ellos, ya nunca estas dos personas se sentirán solas, ya que:

-. La herida escondida, desaparecio.

**FIN**

**Bien, ojala les haya gustado si no, comenta y ve en que puedo mejorar, las parejas de los siguientes Fic son a mi criterio.**

**Ya vieron el por qué me gusta esta pareja, parejas como RubyxSapphire jamás funcionan, y no me vengan que es como Romeo y Julieta, son distintos, bien, pero no para mi gusto al ser pareja, bien era todo lo que quería decir.**

**Bye.**

**Mucha gente se aburre de la insistencia que tiene al enamorar a alguien, pero siempre habrá alguien para compartir, amar y enamorarte, esta vez… de verdad.**


End file.
